hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Shirabe Ako
Shirabe Ako (調辺 アコ''' Shirabe Ako'' or '''ชิราเบะ อาโกะ' in the Thai sub) thumbis one of the main Cures of Suite Pretty Cure♪. She is the Princess of Major Land, but has come to the human world to escape the Major Land/Minor Land war at home. She is 9 years old and is in 3rd grade primary student at Public Kanon Elementery School and Minamino Souta's classmate. In order to save her fatherMephisto, whose heart had been tainted with evil, she disguised herself as the Masked Cure. She finally took off her mask in Episode 35 to try to win back her father's gentle heart, and fights alongside Cures Melodty, Rhythm and Beat at last. Ako may be the youngest Cure in the group, but she is the most mature. Ako's alter ego is '''Cure Muse (キュアミューズ Kyua Myūzu). She uses the purple Fairy Tone Dodory to transform. Appearance Ako has short orange hair and orange eyes and wears glasses, a long-sleeved pink shirt, light purple overall shorts with matching belt, pink socks, and white and light blue sport shoes. In summer, her outfit is still the same, except she replace her long-sleeved pink shirt with a short-sleeved one. She is the friend of Kanade's brother Minamino Souta and is often seen with him. As the Masked form of Cure Muse she appears to be much older and taller than she really is and wears a costume consisting of a black jumpsuit, black thigh-length boots, black gloves, and a black and pink cape with a furry collar. Her Cure Module pins the cape in the front. On her head is a black and pink helmet-like mask with a heart in the center and her eyes are magenta. In the true form of Cure Muse she appears as her normal age. Her short hair becomes longer and styled similar to Cure Marine's and also changes to a brighter orange hue. Her eyes retain the same magenta color as her Masked form. Long yellow ribbons adorn each side of her head and on her forehead is a silver tiara-like headpiece with a magenta heart in the middle. The top part of her costume is pale yellow with a short yellow cape around her shoulders. Her skirt is yellow and is as puffy as the other Suite Cures and is lined in white. There are also yellow ribbons on both side of her hips. She also wears yellow knee-length boots with orange ribbons decorating them. As Crescendo Cure Muse, her hair becomes lighter. The top part of her outfit becomes almost white while some other parts become light yellow. Her skirt lengthens and the back of it gains an additional golden featherlike skirt. There are also golden wings on her back. Personality When she first appeared, she was cold and disrespectful to her elders (Hibiki and Kanade) and very mature for her age. But behind all that coldness, she is a sweet, loving and caring girl and sometimes likes to have a little fun and loves singing. She loves her parents, but hates it when fight (each other) and wishes them to stop and took the choice of doing it herself. She loves her father very dearly and even transformed into a Pretty Cure for him. But, when he does awkward and gushy manners, she get embarresed like other kids with their parents. There's hints that she might like Souta as he is her only friend before becoming friends with the Pretty Cures. She soemtimes stands beside him in almost every episode. Relationships Minamino Souta : They are best friends in elementary school. Ako's feelings for him remain to those of friends, though he has a crush on her (which Ako doesn't seem to notice at all). However, in episode 37 Ako can be seen blushing when Souta stared at her wearing her princess costume. Of course, this could be from embarrassment. Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, and Kurokawa Ellen : Pretty Cure partners. Ako is seen as the "little sister" of the group, being the youngest of all four of them. When Ellen was good and discovers she was the Princess of Major land, she bows and respect to her as a loyal subject. Songs Ako's voice actor, Ōkubo Rumi, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ami Koshimizu, who voices Hojo Hibiki, Fumiko Orikasa, who voices Minamino Kanade, Ōkubo Rumi, who voices Shirabe Ako, and Toyoguchi Megumi, who voices Siren/Kurokawa Ellen. *Overture Duets *ONE~Kokoro wo hitotsu ni~ (Along with Ami Koshimizu, Fumiko Orikasa, and Toyoguchi Megumi) *Yume no tobira (Door of Dreams) (Along with Ami Koshimizu, Fumiko Orikasa, Toyoguchi Megumi) Trivia *Ironically, while Ako is the youngest Suite Pretty Cure, she has been active the longest. *Ako is the youngest main character in the franchise thus far. She is also the smallest Cure. Her age is not stated in the show but is revealed in an interview and printed on some of her character collectible cards. *Cure Muse, when masked, looks older than she really is, which is probably why Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen did not suspect Ako to be Cure Muse at first. In one episode, it was shown that Ako knows how to walk on stilts, hinting to her Cure identity. * Ako is the sixteenth Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Ako is the twelfth Pretty Cures to be an only child. *Ako Shirabe's design and namesake is a tribute to the character Ako Ōzora (大空 アコ Ōzora Ako?)from Toei's other series Kaidan Restaurant. *Cure Muse follows the pseudo-tradition of yellow Cures having a puffier outfit than their teammates. *Before her role call, as she strums the chords, the motion is nearly identical to how Cure Rhythm strums the chords. *Ako is the third Pretty Cure to wear glasses, but not on her Cure form. *As Cure Muse, she is the first Pretty Cure that has had a total form change during the course of the season not counting upgrades. *Cure Muse is the second main character whose motives are unknown in their first appearance. *Cure Muse strikes a pose before introducing herself similar to Cure Blossom and Marine. *Cure Muse is the first Pretty Cure to have long orange hair. *Cure Muse has the first drastic eye color change, going from orange to magenta. As well as having a drastic length of hair like Cure Sunshine, ironically they both have yellow as their theme color. *Ako is the first, and currently the only Pretty Cure to be of a royal descent. *Ako and Yuri have many similarities. *Ako is the only post-''Yes! Pretty Cure 5'' Cure to not wear their Cure colors in their civilian identity. *As the masked Cure Muse, she never spoke a word until her identity's revelation. Instead, she let Dodori to talk with other people. *Her attack, Shining Circle requires to blow her Cure Module. This is the sixth attack to involve playing an instrument. *Ako is the only Pretty Cure of her team not to have a school uniform, as she is in elementary school. * Ako's first name and last name total as 5 syllables. *Cure Muse's costume is the only one that has long sleeves, compared to all the other previous Cures. Even though the Kiryuu sisters also have long-sleeved uniforms while assisting the Splash Star cures, they technically aren't official Cures. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Surname has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Kujou Hikari * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Real name has 2 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * Both are only child. Natsuki Rin * Surname has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. Kasugano Urara * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Akimoto Komachi * Short hair in civilian form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Real name has 2 syllables. * Both are only child. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Surname has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. Momozono Love * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * Both are only child. Aono Miki * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Short hair in civilian form. * Both are only child. Higashi Setsuna * Surname has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Kurumi Erika * Surname has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Surname has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * Real name has 2 syllables. * Both are only child. Hojo Hibiki * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Both are only child. Minamino Kanade * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kurokawa Ellen * Real name has 2 syllables. * Both are only child. Hoshizora Miyuki * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hino Akane * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kise Yayoi * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * Both are only child. Midorikawa Nao * Real name has 2 syllables. * Both are only child. Aoki Reika * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Aida Mana * Real name has 2 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hishikawa Rikka * Real name has 2 syllables. * Both are only child. Yotsuba Alice * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Both are only child. Kenzaki Makoto * Surname has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * Both are only child. Madoka Aguri * Surname has 3 syllables. * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Aino Megumi * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Both are only child. Shirayuki Hime * Real name has 2 syllables. * Both are only child. Omori Yuko * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * Both are only child. Hikawa Iona * Surname has 3 syllables. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi Rank The Best Rank * N/A Gallery NS23.png NS223.jpg NS323.jpg 28.jpg Num-28.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures